When Hinata is Hibari, and Hibari is Hinata
by MadaraUchiha-Chan
Summary: During the Chunin exams Hinata is barely holding up against Neji's brutal assault and turns to a presence in her mind for help. Hibari just want' to bite a certain pineapple to death for getting her into this mess in the first place. What's the worst that could happen? Never Mind, this is Hibari-Freaking-Kyoya, she'll probably bite them all to death. Crack! Fem!Hibari x Mukuro
1. Part 1

**PRESENTING...ANOTHER PLOT BUNNY!**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was not an amused woman.

She seemed to be stuck in a _child's_ mind...and she's pretty sure it's that herbivorous pineapples fault.

That damn touchy feely (usually the places she did _not_ take well to being touched) pineapple was going to pay...in _blood_.

 _"...H-help me…"_

"Hm?" grunted Hibari as she looked from side to side inside the child's mindscape which was quite peaceful in her opinion.

There was nature and small streams of water as far as the eye could see, small herbivores scurried about happily.

This was almost like her paradise...

 _"P-please help me d-defeat Neji-ni-san…"_ whispered the child's voice as as Hibari whipped around at breakneck speeds.

There stood a girl roughly around 12 years of age.

She had bluish blackish short hair that resembled a duck and round, pupiless lavender eyes. She wore a tan jacket with a blue headband around her head that had a weird insignia resembling a spiraling leaf. She wore dark blue pants with a small black pouch around her left thigh, and blue open toes sandals.

"Herbivore, why am I here?" growled Hibari in slight irritation, the herbivore was lucky she liked small cute things or she would have bitten her to death.

 _"I-I want your help, Skylark-san…"_ whispered the girl as she poked her fingers together shyly, as Hibari twitched slightly.

"Hurry up herbivore, or i'll bite you to death." grinned Hibari dangerously, as she whipped out her tonfas from god knows where.

 _"Meep!"_ squeaked the herbivore comically as her cheeks flushed.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, why on earth was the herbivore turning red faced? Could anyone even do that? Now that she thought about it, the omnivore did that quite often when she was _chasing_ her prey and _hunting_...(Poor, poor clueless Hibari-chan, and _naughty_ _naughty_ Hinata-chan and Tuna-chan...)

 _"Ack!"_ coughed the herbivore all of a sudden, blood splattering onto the front of her jacket making Hibari's eyes widen.

As soon as the herbivore had coughed out blood, her surrounding mindscape started wilting as if it were dying...

 _"P-please Skylark-san, help me! N-neji-nii-san's g-gonna-"_ before the small herbivore could finish she collapsed surprisingly right into Hibari's _awaiting_ arms.

"...I'll help you herbivore but tell me…" spoke Hibari (with barely) soft eyes (because one can _ever_ make a Hibari go soft...) as she brushed the herbivores bangs to the side, letting her get a good look into her doe like and innocent lavender eyes that reminded her so much of the omnivore turned herbivore…

Hinata stared into the onyx eyes of her soon to be savior, which reminded her so much of the Uchiha's eyes filled with imaginable blood lust for blood and battle.

"Y-yes?" whispered the herbivore as she blinked dazedly.

"...how strong is this herbivore you speak of…?"

"V-very strong…"

The poor herbivore had just signed the poor boy's death warrant.

"I shall fight this herbivore then…and your name?"

"H-Hinata H-hyuga..."

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya."

And then like magic, Hibari took over Hinata's body temporarily.

* * *

At the Chunin exam stands...

"...Why is my now ' _not_ so _shy anymore_ ' student covered in purple flames, emitting killing intent like an Uchiha on crack, completely uninjured, also somehow managing dramatic piano music to play out of nowhere, wearing odd clothes, holding metal tonfas, and grinning blood thirstily like a massacre is gonna break out…?"

"I haven't the slightest clue Kurenai-san…"

* * *

 **...AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **THIS WAS A RANDOM PLOT BUNNY I DREAMED UP A WHILE AGO (MAN IT WAS A SCARY ONE...-_-') AND DECIDED, WHY THE HELL NOT?**

 **THIS WILL PROBABLY HAVE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS MORE BEFORE IT'S COMPLETE...**

 **Q: WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?**

 **BYE GUYS AND BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	2. Part 2

**HEY** **GUYS!**

 **SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LATE UPDATE!**

 **I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FIC TO BE SO...POPULAR...WOW, THANKS GUYS _*HUGS*_**

 **I KNOW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER CONFUSED THE HELL OUTTA YOU GUYS BUT I WROTE THAT WHEN I WAS HALF ASLEEP SO CAN YOU REALLY BLAME ME?**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW XD**

* * *

"Changing your image is futile, Hinata-sama." spoke Neji coldly as he looked at the girl who was now where Hinata should have been.

Either his weak cousin had a last resort Genjutsu on herself or...he wasn't sure to be honest.

But no matter, it was her fate to lose either way, this wouldn't be any different, right?

"You, were you the one who hurt the bunny herbivore?" spoke _'Hinata'_ as she stared him down.

 _'This is the herbivore the bunny herbivore wanted me to bite to death...this looks like it'll be fun.'_ thought Hibari as she eyed him up and down.

Neji noted that she was a good few more inches taller than him now.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Neji raising a brow as he took his stance and re-activated his Byakugan.

 _'No matter, I will still win, fate is on my side.'_ thought Neji confidentially as he faced the girl.

'Hinata' aka: Hibari, just smirked, her blood lust rising.

"The herbivore who was fighting you before we switched." spoke Hibari as Neji's eyes widened before nodding in recognition.

"You...You and Hinata-sama switched?" prodded Neji truly curious.

"Hn. Herbivore cease your pointless talking and fight me!"

It was time for the predator to go in for the kill.

Hibari and Neji charged at each other, their weapons and Doujutsu's ready to go in for the kill.

Good luck Neji, you'll really need it...

* * *

Up in the Stands...

* * *

Kurenai wasn't sure what to make of this.

Her sweet, shy, innocent, cute, gentle, bunny-like student had turned into this...whatever this was.

Kurenai needed to get drunk, screw the exams.

* * *

Poor Kiba who had a crush on his cute teammate was now shaking in his metaphorical boots.

"...I-I really need to rethink my taste in girls, y-you with me, Akamaru?"

"Arf! Arf!"

* * *

Shino watched silently before giving a nod of approval.

She'd finally come out of her shell...he just didn't expect it to be this way.

* * *

Naruto watched starry eyed, his gaze full of admiration.

 _'Hinata-chan's so cool!'_ gushed Naruto fanboying.

Naruto you utter knucklehead.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the once shy Hyuga, a spark in his eye.

 _'Maybe I can get stronger to kill Itachi if I fight her...'_

Somewhere, Itachi facepalmed.

* * *

Sakura looked at Hinata wide eyed.

She was utterly speechless.

 ** _'Shanaroo! If this keeps up, Sasuke-kun's gonna like Hinata more than us!'_ ** yelled Inner Sakura as she pumped her fists.

 _'Then I'll just have to train harder after the exams are up, cha!'_

And that was how Sakura decided to take her training more seriously.

Kudo's to you Sakura.

* * *

Rock Lee looked at his teammates cousin with sparkles in his eyes.

 _'S-so youthful!'_ though Lee sparkling as tears of joy ran down his face.

People scooted away, traumatized.

And babies wailed.

* * *

TenTen knew it.

TenTen just _KNEW_ that Neji was fucked.

As much as she loved her has-a-stick-shoved-way-up-his-ass teammate, it was nice to see him finally being put in his place.

TenTen smiled sadistically.

Revenge was sweet.

* * *

Gai looked at Hinata.

 _"SO YOUTHFUL!"_ yelled Gai as he ran off into the sunset, tears sparkling.

The surrounding civilians frothed at the mouth, rocking back and forth, traumatized.

They had taken the youthfulness full force, the medics rushed in, carting them off.

Their wok was never done...

* * *

Kakashi read his Icha Icha Paradise, ignoring the world around him.

* * *

Ino watched Hinata, her fist clenched.

 _'I will get stronger, or else Sasuke-kun will like that Hinata girl better than me!'_

Kudo's to you too, Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned.

 _'This is why I hate woman, they're so terrifying, troublesome...'_

Shikamaru dozed off, maybe this was just a dream?

* * *

Chouji munched on his chips happily.

Sorry folks, nothing new there.

* * *

Gaara watched bloodthirstly as the Hyuga girl fought the other Hyuga boy.

 ** _'Mother wants her blood Gaara, you'll get it for me won't you~?'_** cooed Shukaku as Gaara smirked.

 _'I will mother, I will get her blood for you.'_

I have nothing to say asides from the fact that if those two fought or got together, the ninja world would be fucked...hard and sideways.

* * *

Kankuro watched.

This was why he heated brats.

* * *

Temari smirked.

 _'It's about time I saw a decent Kunoichi in this village that wasn't a fangirl...'_

* * *

Orochimaru watched from the Kage seat, disguised as the Kazekage.

 _'This is quite the interesting development...'_

* * *

Hiashi was going insane.

 _THAT_ was supposed to be his weak, innocent, couldn't-hurt-a-fly-if-she-tried daughter?

Hiashi needed to drink _ALOT_ of sake...now.

He turned to Kurenai.

"I hate you and everything, but want to get drunk with me?"

"Why the hell not, I need to get drunk anyways, maybe we can talk about your terrible parenting skills along the way."

* * *

Hibari watched the herbivore groan as her seven inch heels dug into his stomach.

"Hmph, that was almost too easy, herbivore." mocked Hibari as she slammed her heels into his _'little Hyuga'_ making him shriek like a little girl.

Hibari's ears twitched as she heard _THAT_ sound.

"Kufufufu~ I finally found you, Hibari-chan~" said a very familiar voice as mist rolled in, shadowing the figure, it's pineapple hair, single glowing red eye, and trident a prominent feature.

Hibari gave an even more bloodthirstier grin, which I'm pretty sure was near impossible, but hey, this is Hibari- _fucking_ -Kyoya, we don't ask questions questioning reality.

 _EVER._

"Mukuro Rokudo, I demand a rematch this instant, I'll bite you to death!" growled Hibari as she lunged forward, only to get pinned down.

Mukuro smirked, his one red and the other blue eye lit in amusement.

"Kufufufu~ I wouldn't mind that, Hibari-chan~" chuckled Mukuro as he bent down to bite at Hibari's ear, drawing blood making Hibari give an almost inaudible moan of plasure.

"I'm topping this time, herbivore." growled Hibari as she bit his neck, almost like a vampire making Mukuro give something between a purr and a pleasured moan.

"I'd like to see you try, _Kyoya_ ~" smirked Mukuro making a shiver of anticipation run down Hibari's spine at the fact that he used her actual name, before they kissed...or mauled each others faces for dominance, whatever works.

"OH GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" shrieked a random civilian as Hibari and Mukuro snapped their eyes at the same time at the civilian, who was now wetting his pants at the glares he recieved.

"Kufufufu~ You herd him, Kyoya, let's get a room, preferable near Dearest Decimo's room~"

The pair dissipated into the mist, leaving a knocked out Hinata in place, alongside a half dead Neji.

The proctor stared at the fallen pair in utter bafflement.

"Uh...tie?"

* * *

And so my fellow readers, that was the story of how Kurenai became pregnant with Hiashi's child, Sakura and Ino became useful, TenTen discovered she was a closet sadist, Neji swore his loyalty to Hinata (out of fear), Naruto hero worshiped Hinata, Sasuke kept asking Hinata to fights, Gaara went after Hinata's blood, Hinata got a snaky stalker, Konoha had to build a mental hospital for the trauma's induced by the dramatic green duo, and how Hinata was a confused mess.

 _'W-what happened?'_

Poor Hinata, cursed to remain forever ignorant...

* * *

Back with Hibari, and Mukuro...

Tsuna shivered and whimpered under his bed sheet covers.

Listening to your Mist and Cloud guardian having sex like horny animals in the non-sound proof room beside you was traumatizing.

When the pair in the other room gave even more louder scream and moans, Tsuna sobbed himself to sleep.

Curse you, Reborn!

* * *

 **...AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **I FINALLY FINISHED THIS, WHOOT!**

 **AS FOR HIBARI AND MUKURO _*LOOKS AROUND FOR ANY SIGN OF SAID PAIR*_ I SHIP THEM SOOOO HARD!**

 **MUKURO: KUFUFUFU~ _YOU'RE DEAD_.**

 **HIBARI: I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!**

 **MADA-CHAN: EEEK! E-ERM... _SUSANOO_! _*FLIES OFF*_**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW XD**


End file.
